Sky
Sky ist der König von Eraklyon und der Sohn von König Erendor und Königin Samara sowie der Cousin von Thoren. Zudem ist er ein Spezialist an der Roten Fontäne und der Anführer seiner Gruppe. Persönlichkeit Sky gibt sich zu Beginn der der Serie als Brandon aus, mit dem er die Rollen getauscht hat. So lernt man ihn zunächst als rechte Hand vom vermeintlichen Prinz Sky kennen. Schon da macht sich seine nette Art und seine Hilfsbereitschaft bemerkbar. Nachdem er Bloom kennen gelernt hat, freunden sich die beiden schnell an, aber auch zu den restlichen Winx hat er ein gutes Verhältnis. Nachdem in der Folge "Die Prinzessin" herauskommt, dass Sky der tatsächliche Prinz von Eraklyon ist, nimmt er seine tatsächliche Position wieder ein und tauscht die Rollen mit Brandon zurück. Danach machen sich seine Qualitäten als Anführer bemerkbar. Er hat einen großen Gerechtigkeitssinn sowie einen großen Beschützerinstinkt. Durch seine Qualitäten wird er auch der Anführer der Spezialisten-Gruppe bestehend aus Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia (ab (Staffel 2), Nabu (Staffel 3 und 4), Roy (Staffel 5 und 6), Nex (ab Staffel 6) und Thoren (Staffel 6). Zu Riven besteht immer eine gewisse Rivalität und der Kampf um die Führung, die jedoch hauptsächlich von Riven ausgeht. Gegenüber seinem Königreich ist Sky loyal und ist sich seinen Pflichten als Kronprinz/König bewusst, auch wenn dies bedeutet, dass er seine persönlichen Motivationen und Ziele hintenanstellen muss. Mit seiner Mutter versteht sich Sky deutlich besser, als mit seinem Vater. Wenn es nach dessen Willen geht, würde sich Sky nur um sein Königreich kümmern und sämtlichen anderen Aktivitäten beendet. Dies führt auch dazu, dass Skys Leben zu einem großen Teil fremdbestimmt wird. So löst Sky zum Beispiel seine Verlobung mit Bloom in Das magische Abenteuer auf, nachdem ihm sein Vater verbietet, Bloom zu heiraten. Dennoch gibt Sky nicht immer klein bei, gewinnt mit dem Laufe der Serie an Selbstvertrauen und Stärke und wiedersetzt sich auch mal seinem Vater, wenn er seinen eigenen Weg für richtig hält. Aussehen Sky ist groß, muskulös und hat in den ersten Staffeln lange und später kurze blonde Haare. Außerdem hat er blaue Augen. Zivil= Folgt... Sky Outfit 2.jpg|Staffel 2 und 3 Sky Outfit 3 alte Frisur.jpg|Staffel 4 Sky Outfit 3 neue Frisur.png|Staffel 4 bis 7 |-| Uniform= Folgt... Sky Uniform 1.jpg|Staffel 1 bis 5 Sky Uniform 2.png|Staffel 6 bis 7 Sky Uniform 3.png|Staffel 8 Fähigkeiten Sky ist Schüler der Roten Fontäne, ein begabter Krieger der Spezialisten und somit der ärgste Rivale von Riven. Obwohl zum gegenseitigen Umgang der beiden ständiges Streiten und Kräftemessen gehört, zählt Sky Riven zu seinen besten Freunden. Mehr folgt... Vergangenheit Sky ist das einzige Kind von König Erendor und Königin Samara von Eraklyon. thumb|left|Sky und [[Thoren werden als Kinder im Wald angegriffen.]]Schon in seiner Kindheit wird er im Schwertkampf ausgebildet. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Sky noch ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Cousin Thoren, mit dem er die gleiche Schule auf Eraklyon besuchte. Während ihrer Schulzeit sind sie einmal gemeinsam in den Wald von Eraklyon gegangen und wurden dort angegriffen. Thoren bekam Angst und lief davon. Sky konnte sich nur mit Mühe und Not selbst aus dieser Situation befreien und hat ihm lange nachgetragen, dass Thoren ihm im Stich gelassen hat. Später wechselte Sky auf die Rote Fontäne, wo er seine Ausbildung als Spezialist begann. Brandon begleitete ihn dorthin und die beiden wechselnden die Identitäten um Sky von Yoshinoya und seinen Ninjas zu schützen. In dieser Zeit lernte er auch Stella kennen. Irgendwann vor Beginn der 1. Staffel wurden er und Diaspro aus politischen Gründen verlobt. Diaspro liebt zwar Sky, aber dieser kann die Gefühle nicht erwidern. Winx Club Staffeln Staffel 1= Sky gibt sich aber am Anfang als Brandon, Prinz Skys Knappe und Leibwächter aus. Diaspro war Skys Ex-Verlobte. Seine Eltern haben sie ausgesucht, damit er sie heiratet. Aber er wollte Diaspro nicht heiraten und beendete die Beziehung. Folgt... |-| Staffel 2= Folgt.. |-| Staffel 3= Folgt.. |-| Staffel 4= Folgt.. |-| Staffel 5= Sky will Bloom in der ersten Folge in der Frutti Music Bar den Anhänger von Eraklyon schenken, als Zeichen seiner Liebe zu ihr. Doch er verpasst den richtigen Moment und kommt anschließend nicht dazu, denn die Ölbohrinsel vor der Küste Gardenias explodiert und Öl tritt aus. Die Winx kümmern sich um das austretende Öl und die Spezialisten bringen die Arbeiter in Sicherheit. Dabei verliert Sky den Anhänger von Eraklyon. Dieser fällt ins Meer und sinkt zu Boden. In der nächsten Folge wird eine große Strand-Aufräumaktion am Strand von Gardenia gestartet, wo die Winx und die Spezialisten mitwirken. Sky ist verbittert, da er den Anhänger von Eraklyon verloren hat und das Unglück für seine Liebe zu Bloom bedeutet. Als Bloom ihn fragt, was los ist, erklärt Sky, dass er etwas unwichtiges verloren habe. Er beginnt Bloom darauf zu meiden. Als in Alfea das neue Schuljahr in der Folge "Rückkehr nach Alfea" beginnt, begrüßen die Spezialisten die Winx. Sky fehlt allerdings und kommt später nach. Bloom ist er jedoch abweisend gegenüber. Später begleiten Sky, Brandon und Helia die Winx ins Archiv von Alfea, wo die Winx das Sirenix-Buch suchen. Dort tauchen jedoch die Trix auf. Im Kampf wirft sich Sky schützend vor Bloom und fällt aus großer Höhe zu Boden. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, hat er sein Gedächtnis verloren und erinnert sich nicht mehr an Bloom. Krystal versucht ihn zu heilen, doch irgendetwas blockiert die Heilung und verhindert, dass Sky sein Gedächtnis zurückerlangt. Bloom geht mit ihm anschließend spazieren und versucht ihm dabei zu helfen wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Da Blooms Versuche jedoch scheitern schickt Sky sie weg. Bloom versucht weiter alles, damit Sky sich wiedererinnert. Diaspro taucht jedoch in der Folge "Die Macht des Harmonix" auf und nutzt die Gelegenheit, um Sky für sich zurückzugewinnen, da sie Sky viel von seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Heimat erzählen kann. Sky trifft sich eine Folge später wieder mit Bloom und erzählt ihr, dass er Diaspro total langweilig findet. Darüber ist Bloom sehr erleichtert. Die beiden werden jedoch von einem Anruf von Vanessa gestört. In Gardenia gab es eine Umweltkatastrophe. Sky begleitet Bloom, Musa und Tecna zur Erde. Dort treffen sie auf die Trix. Sky soll gegen das Monster kämpfen, jedoch weiß er nicht mehr wie man mit dem Schwert kämpft und muss von Bloom gerettet. Zum Ausgleich beschützt er sie dann vor einem Angriff der Trix und wehrt diesen mit seinem Schwert ab. In der Folge "Das Geheimnis des rubinroten Riffs" wird in Alfea die Rote Fontäne-Alfea-Jahresfeier gefeiert und Bloom und Sky tanzen zusammen. Doch Sky ist unsicher, ob er noch weiß, wie man tanzt. Bloom will es herausfinden und Kiko versucht Sky zu unterstützen, indem er ihm vormacht, welche Tanzbewegungen Sky machen soll. Das funktioniert jedoch nicht lange gut. Am nächsten Abend treffen sich Sky und Bloom am Ufer des Roccaluce-Sees, wo beide eine Hälfte einer Schicksalsmuschel finden und sich so etwas näherkommen. Sky kehrt mit den anderen Spezialisten in der Folge "Zauberhafte Weihnachten" zurück nach Alfea, da die Jungs etwas mit den Mädchen unternehmen wollen. Bloom ist jedoch dabei nach Gardenia zu ihren Eltern abzureisen, um dort Weihnachten zu feiern. Sie wünscht sich, dass Sky mitkommen könnte. Blooms Abreise wird jedoch von den Trix unterbunden, die Eisdrachen heraufbeschwören und Alfea unter einer Eisbarriere einsperrt. Da Bloom nicht zu ihren Eltern nach Hause kann, ist sie sehr niedergeschlagen. Die Winx und die Spezialisten wollen nun Weihnachten nach Alfea holen und bereiten alles vor, was man für Weihnachten braucht. Nachdem Bloom am Ende die Eisdrachen besiegen kann, holt Miss Faragonda Blooms Eltern und die Nachbarskinder nach Alfea, wo sie nun gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern können. In der Folge "Die Tricks der Trix" nimmt Sky an den alljährlichen Windreiterspielen in Alfea teil. Doch er erinnert sich nicht mehr daran, wie man einen Windreiter lenkt. Bloom rät ihm, einfach seinen Instinkten zu folgen. Als er an den Start geht, hat er einen schlechten Start, dennoch gelingt es ihm seinen Windreiter unter Kontrolle zu bringen und in den Parcours zu starten. Doch die Trix greifen ein und verwandeln die Windreiter in löwenartige Monster, die Bloom gefangen nehmen sollen. Sky und Bloom gelingt es gemeinsam die Monster in den Flammenkäfigen des Parcours einzufangen. Sky wird darauf zum Sieger der Spiele erklärt. Zusammen mit Bloom will er noch einen Ausflug machen und mit ihr Zeit verbringen. Bloom schlägt die Roccaluce-Gegend vor und die beiden machen sich dorthin auf den Weg. Dabei werden sie von den Trix verfolgt, die dafür sorgen, dass Bloom und Sky vom Windreiter über der Schlucht abstürzen und greifen die beiden an. Sky stellt sich schützend vor Bloom, da sie verletzt ist. Doch er kann es nicht mit den Trix aufnehmen und wird von Icy am Boden festgefroren. Bloom mobilisiert ihre letzten Kräfte und wirft sich schützend vor Sky, als die Trix ihn angreifen wollen. Als die Trix erneut angreifen wollen, werden sie von den Winx attackiert und von ihnen in die Flucht geschlagen. Sky bedankt sich bei Bloom für die Rettung. Doch er äußert seine Angst, dass seine verlorenen Erinnerungen nie wiederkommen. Bloom teilt diese Angst, dennoch möchte lieber versuchen an der Zukunft zu arbeiten und küsst ihn. Gemeinsam mit Bloom, Stella, Flora und Layla reist Sky in der Folge "Die Mutprobe" nach Domino, wo die Wiedererweckung des Planeten gefeiert wird. Sky kann sich nur leider überhaupt nicht daran erinnern Domino zusammen mit Bloom gerettet zu haben. Zu seinem Leidwesen muss Bloom ihn auch noch verlassen, um den Juwel des Mutes zu finden. Nachdem Bloom, Stella und Layla weg sind, wird der Palast von den Trix angegriffen. Doch Sky weiß immer noch nicht, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft. Durch Tricks gelingt es den Trix Marion und Oritel einzufrieren, nur Sky ist noch frei. Aus dem Gespräch zwischen Icy und Tritannus erfährt er, dass Tritannus Daphne entführt hat und gefangen hält. Als Darcy und Stormy zusammen die Eisstatuen angreifen, um sie zu zerstören, wirft sich Sky mit dem Schwert von Oritel dazwischen und wehrt den Angriff ab. In dem Moment tauchen die Winx auf und bekämpfen die Trix. Doch Blooms Eltern sind immer noch eingefroren. Zusammen mit Sky und Oritels Schwert kann Bloom ihre Eltern retten. Flora überreicht Sky anschließend den Anhänger von Eraklyon, den ihr Desiryee während ihrer Mission gegeben hat. Dadurch erhält er sein Gedächtnis zur. Doch statt mit Bloom nun zu feiern erzählt er ihr, dass Daphne gefangen genommen wurde. Die Winx und die Spezialisten verbringen in der Folge "Der Herrscherthron" einen Tag am Strand von Gardenia. Doch der Strand ist zugemüllt und sie beginnen gemeinsam aufzuräumen. Davon lassen sich noch mehr Menschen inspirieren und macht mit. Bloom und Sky haben in der Folge "Die Sonnenfinsternis" ein Date und treffen sich am Eingang von Alfea. Doch dort wird Sky von Diaspro abgeholt, welchen ihn, auf Geheiß seines Vaters, zurück nach Eraklyon bringen soll. Sky wohnt der Ratsversammlung mit seinem Vater und Diaspro bei, welche in Folge "Der Allesverschlinger" beginnt und wo darüber diskutiert wird, ob man gemeinsam gegen Tritannus vor gehen soll. Während alle miteinander diskutieren verlässt Bloom den Thronsaal und Sky folgt ihr. Vor der Tür unterhalten sich die beiden und Bloom äußert ihre Angst, dass sich Diaspro zwischen sie drängen wird. Doch Sky glaubt daran, dass es Diaspro nicht gelingen wird. Dennoch unterbricht Diaspro die Unterhaltung der beiden und holt Sky zurück in den Thronsaal. Dort verkündet Erendor, dass sich Eraklyon nicht dem Bündnis anschließen wird. Bloom will, dass Sky noch mal mit seinem Vater redet. Diaspro unterbricht die beiden erneut und sagt, dass Sky als Kronprinz seinen Vater unterstützen und zu ihm zurückkommen soll. Erendor, Sky und Diaspro wollen Domino verlassen und Oritel und Marion versuchen erneut ihn zu überzeugen. Erendor bleibt jedoch stur, sehr zu Skys Leidwesen. Er versucht seinen Vater zu überreden, doch dieser erwartet von seinem Sohn, dass er ihm folgt. Bloom konfrontiert Erendor, doch sie wird abgewiesen und Sky stellt sich auch noch auf die Seite seines Vaters. Als Tritannus die Säule des Gleichgewichts angreift und die gesamte Magische Dimension ins Schwanken gerät, kehren alle Herrscher nach Hause, um ihre Königreiche zu schützen. Sky distanziert sich anschließend etwas von Bloom. Sky hält diese Distanz zwischen ihm und Bloom jedoch nicht mehr aus und will in der Folge "Liebesprobleme" wieder Kontakt mit Bloom aufnehmen. Als er Bloom anrufen will, wird er jedoch von Diaspro davon abgehalten. Diese schickt ihn zu einer Versammlung, wo die Strategie zur Verteidigung von Eraklyon besprochen werden soll. Als Sky weg ist, ruft sie Bloom an und erzählt ihr, dass Bloom erst sie kontaktieren muss, bevor sie mit Sky sprechen darf. Bloom will das nicht glaube und ruft Sky auf seinem Handy an. Da Sky aber in der Versammlung ist, muss er ihren Anruf ablehnen. Bloom bleibt hartnäckig und versucht es erneut. Samara zeigt Verständnis für Sky und will, dass er ans Telefon geht. Als Sky jedoch den Anruf annehmen will, hat Bloom wieder aufgelegt. In der Folge "Hör auf dein Herz" ist Sky so sehr mit den Verteidigungsplänen beschäftigt, dass er es nicht schafft Volleyballturnier in Alfea zu kommen, um Bloom dort zu besuchen. Als er verspätet noch aufbrechen will, ruft ihn Diaspro zurück. Später schickt er Bloom ein formales Schreiben, in dem er um ein Treffen bittet. Bloom ist sich unsicher, was sie von dem Schreiben halten soll, da Sky einfach persönlich vorbeikommen soll. In dem Moment taucht Sky auf einem Windreiter auf und nimmt sie mit auf einen Ausflug mit. Die beiden vertragen sich wieder. Bei Stellas Modenschau in der Folge "Das Haifisch-Auge" befindet sich Sky zusammen mit den anderen Spezialisten im Publikum. Als Riven seinen selbstgeschriebenen Song Musa präsentiert, treten die Spezialisten als Band auf und Sky spielt dabei eine E-Gitarre. In der Folge "Die Rettung der Paradiesbucht" tritt auf Domino erneut die Ratsversammlung zusammen. Dieses Mal schließen sich Eraklyon, Zenith und Solaria dem Bündnis an. Doch sie brauchen einen gemeinsamen Plan, um Tritannus aufzuhalten. Flora hat dazu einen Vorschlag, den sie unterbreitet. Kurz darauf taucht Phylla in Domino auftaucht und berichtet von Tritannus erneuter Bedrohung. Sky ergreift daraufhin das Wort und übernimmt die Führung. Diaspro ist jedoch gar nicht begeistert, dass Sky sein Leben riskieren soll und blamiert damit Erayklon. Erendor entbindet sie daraufhin ihrer Pflicht. Sky führt nun das Sonderkommando der Königreiche in den Kampf gegen Tritannus auf der Erde. Tritannus und Icy können jedoch entkommen und das Sonderkommando konnte die Mutanten in die Flucht schlagen. Im finalen Kampf gegen Tritannus im Unendlichen Ozean und auf Andros ist Sky nicht dabei. Erst bei der Abschlussfeier taucht Sky wieder auf und tanzt zum Konzert, welches die Winx als Dankeschön für all die Unterstützung geben. |-| Staffel 6= Folgt.. |-| Staffel 7= Folgt.. Kinofilme Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs= Folgt.. |-| Das magische Abenteuer= Folgt.. |-| Das Geheimnis des Ozeans= Folgt.. |-| Specials Wie alles begann= Folgt... |-| Die Rache der Trix= Folgt... |-| Der Kampf um Magix= Folgt... |-| Der Schattenphönix= Folgt... bg:Скай ca:Sky cs:Sky en:Sky eo:Sky es:Sky fr:Sky gl:Sky hr:Sky hu:Sky it:Sky nl:Sky oc:Sky pl:Sky pt:Sky pt-br:Sky ro:Sky ru:Скай sr:Скај sv:Sky uk:Скай Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 1 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 2 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 3 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 5 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 6 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 7 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 8 Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs Kategorie:Winx Club 3D - Das magische Abenteuer Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Ozeans Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:Winx Club - Wie alles begann Kategorie:Winx Club - Die Rache der Trix Kategorie:Winx Club - Der Kampf um Magix Kategorie:Winx Club - Der Schattenphönix Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Charaktere (Winx Club) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Königliche Charaktere Kategorie:Prinzen Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Spezialisten Kategorie:Sky Kategorie:Bloom Kategorie:Eraklyon Kategorie:Rote Fontäne Kategorie:Fate: The Winx Saga